


What Comes After Autumn?

by Hanaka_X



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Weiss is a mood, Weiss is kinda jealous, Winter is not as much of a mood anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaka_X/pseuds/Hanaka_X
Summary: Autumn has come and gone. Now what happens...?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What Comes After Autumn?

Weiss Schnee was not a patient person. But, she had eased away from being a brat when her patience ran out. The situation she was put in would be described as something so horrendous, so atrocious, so… gruesome… It was, ofc course, helping Ruby study for her finals.

This year was Weiss’ fourth and last year at Beacon Highschool. Weiss had already completed, in fact, and passed with full marks. But with Ruby being the procrastinator she is, delayed her studies until the week before finals. And since Weiss was an “honest” and “caring” person, she decided to help her club leader with her preparations. 

Weiss sighed and rubbed her eyes. Ruby was… how’d you put it nicely… really awful at studying. Every two minutes, she would come up with some way or another that distracted her from memorizing the textbooks. It was a miracle that Ruby had not failed any of her classes.

It was honestly sad that Yang wasn’t at Beacon anymore. She had graduated a year ago and was now working as the secretary at some company. Yang was Ruby’s beloved half-sister, as well as her beloved girlfriend. Yep, you read that right, Ruby and Yang were dating for like… about a year now. If Yang was still here, Weiss would’ve had a peaceful end of the semester.

❀

The office was empty. The silence filled the space... except the cubical that was occupied by a woman with blonde hair, hammering at her keyboard. 

Yang let out a long sigh. The month had been extremely exhausting. Her boss decided to replace the older staff members with much younger students fresh from highschool, like herself. So she spent most of her time training the newcomers, as well as fixing the mistakes they made. She needed a vacation, badly. 

She powered off the computer and pulled out her phone. It was 1am, three hours past the closing time. Resting her head on her hand, she decided to not go back to her shared apartment. 

The blondie was about to fall off the slope of consciousness and into the pit of eternal rest when her phone buzzed. Her vision was a bit blurred, but she immediately recognized the called ID and instantly picked up her phone.

They talked. And talked. And talked for hours. It was during that moment, Yang didn’t feel the coldness of the autumn air...

❀

Ruby, for the first time ever, passed her exam with a grade higher than the passing grade. Well, that was one thing that Weiss didn’t need to worry about anymore. It was a sad moment when Ruby had told her that she wanted to go into the field of teaching. Weiss had thought that idea was quite boring, but who is she kidding. Teaching was just as boring as becoming the next CEO of the Schnee INC. She was happy for Ruby though, she could tell Ruby had that energetic aura around here, plus, she was good with kids.

The most important part was that Ruby had a choice, a choice to become what she wanted to, a choice to basically do what she wanted to do. Weiss was the opposite of Ruby, she was bound to her family’s business. 

Weiss was jolted back to reality when Ruby’s phone rang, almost making her jump up from the kotatsu they were sitting in. The theme from KDA’s - POP/STAR filled the silent dorm room. When Ruby read the caller ID, her poker face was completely wiped and replaced with such a big and bright smile that Weiss had to look away. Ruby answered the call, put it on speaker mode, and left it on the table. 

“Rubyyyyyyyyyy!”  
“Yanggggggggg!”  
“How’re you my strawberry?”  
“I’m great! What’s the occasion?”  
“Oh ya, I just wanted to know what you’re thinking about doing when you’re officially an alumni??!?”  
“Ah! I was thinking of becoming a teacher!”  
“Whaaa?? That’s great! You’ll become an amazing teacher…”

Ruby was overjoyed, and Weiss could tell. Who wouldn’t want to be that close with their beloved sibling? Weiss wasn’t jealous… well… maybe a little...

❀

The night air was… refreshing… and calm, compared to the hustle during the day. A woman was leaning on the railing of a balcony of an apartment. She’s 6ft tall with white/silver-ish hair, light blue eyes, and a slender body. Taking a puff of the cigarette she had lit moments ago, thoughts began flooding through her mind. She was still deep in thought when her phone buzzed inside the pocket of her silky, navy blue, nightgown. She hesitated, debating whether it was worth her time. 

Pulling out her phone and unlocking it, the ice cold expression she had melted into a some-what warm smile. She typed a message and slipped the phone back into the pocket of her nightgown. The cigarette flame ceased to a small ember, which was barely visible. So she deposited it into the little square ashtray on the small table. The ashtray was a gift from Yang, well, more like a hand me down. Yang had quit smoking when she left Beacon, so it would have been a waste if she just threw it away. 

The woman sighed and slid open the sliding glass door, letting the cold atmosphere drench her apartment. The apartment was small with 3 separate rooms. The living room was connected to the kitchen, with the bedroom and bathroom on opposite ends. She closed the glass door and walked to the bedroom, falling asleep upon contact with the mattress...


End file.
